Pick Up Lines 2
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: Back by popular demand, the male cast of YGO must perform a set of pick up lines. No audience this time though, they all died of nosebleeds. ONE SHOT


Pick Up Lines 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: THAT'S RIGHT! It's BACK! Pick Up Lines! Remember, it's in script and OOC. MY FIC SO GET THE HELL OVER IT!

DM: (holding up a microphone) Back by popular demand, and I do mean POPULAR, it's Pick Up Lines! Once again, we have the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh come in and say these lines. So, let's meet today's characters!

Seto: STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! DM, what the HELL are you doing?

DM: Seto, we had a contract. (holds up torn up notebook paper) SEE!

Seto: How much money do I have to pay you to get me out of this?

DM: (evil grin) Oh, Seto Kaiba, you don't know what you just did. You're mine for this show and whether you like it or not, you are going to say the lines.

Seto: Fine.

DM: (AHEM) Sorry for the interruption folks. The great and wonderful, Maxamillion Pegasus!

Pegasus: You're doing this again?

DM: Yes.

Pegasus: La, how wonderful. (big happy face)

DM: The Yami we all love to hate, Marik Ishtar!

Marik: I was dragged out of the Shadow Realm for this?

DM: (AHEM!) Contract.

Marik: …Damn.

DM: The white haired Yami, Bakura!

Bakura: Why the hell are we-

DM: Contract. (holds up paper) The Pharaoh we worship, Yami…Atem…Atemu…Yami no Yugi… The spiky haired yami of Yugi.

Yami: For the sake of this, it's Yami. (rubs forehead) I can't believe I was brought back from the (BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP) for this.

DM: For those of you who have not seen the last season of YGO, we will not tell you where we dragged him from.

Yami: Oh…wow…

DM: The street-punk, Joey Wheeler!

Joey: You said that last time.

DM: I did? (looks at old fic) Oh, so I did.

Joey: Happy to be here!

DM: You've already been on stage but here he is again, Seto Kaiba!

Seto: (mumbles and glares)

DM: The loveable Yugi Moto!

Yugi: I'm on here again?

DM: Why are you all asking? We had a CONTRACT! C-O-N-T-R-A-C-T! CONTRACT!

Seto: Wow, you can spell now.

DM: ...shut up

Bakura: Shut don't go up!

DM: (facepalm) As we were! The cute and cuddly Ryou Bakura.

Ryou: (REALLY REALLY REALLY RED) Hi…

DM: The Dice Man himself, Duke Devlin.

Duke: Awesome, got called back.

DM: Our third but not last hikari, Malik Ishtar.

Malik: …WHY?! (collapses and cries)

DM: The male cheerleader, Tristan Taylor!

Tristan: I WAS NOT A CHEERLEADER!

Bakura: Hanging out with Tea, not playing card games, and having that crappy voice for a few episodes makes you a cheerleader.

Joey and Duke: BURN!

DM: Boys. And our last contestant, Mokuba Kaiba.

Mokuba: (waves) Hi.

Yugi: Have you ever noticed that your name doesn't fit well?

Mokuba: Constantly.

DM: Alright boys, you know the rules, you each get one turn of the cheesy pick up lines, then the pick up lines that actually DO work. Off you go. Pegasus, you first.

Pegasus: A lot of people think Scientology is a cult but that's not true. In fact, I want you to come to a meeting with me tomorrow to prove it. No I insist, you will come to the meeting tomorrow! You don't want the Thetans to eat your soul do you?

(cast and hostess die laughing)

Pegasus: …I hate you DM.

DM: (wipes tears from her eyes) Marik, you're next.

Marik: If I get hooked on you, will you hook up with me?

Seto: Lame.

Marik: Worked on you last night.

Yugi: Say what?

Joey: I KNEW IT!

DM: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! No pairings in here, please. Bakura, go.

Bakura: I must be lost, I thought Paradise was east of here…

DM: (blush) Okies…Yami…

Yami: Are there any more like you at home.

Duke: Dude, careful with that, girl might have kids.

Yami: It's a fic, not a bar.

DM: Joey, I believe it's your turn.

Joey: I'm a math teacher. One plus two equals me and you.

Seto: Dogs can't do math.

DM: Hey, no fighting. Seto Kaiba, go.

Seto: You're once, twice, three times the lady.

DM: (giggles) I've heard that one once. Yugi.

Yugi: I wanna practice CPR on you.

Bakura: CHEAT CHEAT CHEAT! Ryou was going to use that line!

DM: Here we go again.

Ryou: It's alright. (thinks up something, blushes) There's snow on my roof but fire in my furnace.

DM: For those who don't get that, roof for head, furnace for…his anatomy.

Duke: Oh man, that was a good one.

DM: Then think of one better because it's your turn.

Duke: So, tonight's the night, right?

DM: Malik, your move.

Malik: Oh Ra, I lost my sight, you're so blindingly beautiful.

DM: That can sometimes be taken as an insult. Tristan, you're up.

Tristan: Baby, I'm fallin' in love, fallin' in love again.

DM: OH GOD MY EARS! THEY BLEED!

Tristan: My singing's that bad?

All: YES!

DM: Mokuba, you're turn.

Mokuba: I'm a raindrop and I'm falling for you.

DM: AWW!

Seto: Just get this over with.

DM: Fine, spoil my fun, why don't you. (holds up a slip of paper) Alright, now it's time to use lines that have actually worked.

Pegasus: Sweetness is my weakness.

Marik: The brightest light in the world of darkness.

Bakura: The moon is envious that you are paler than she.

Yami: To fall in love again was never a hard task when I saw you.

Joey: When life passed me by, I saw you by my side.

Seto: Is it a sin that you stole my heart?

Yugi: Do you want to share my umbrella?

Ryou: Do you need some help carrying your books? They look heavy.

Duke: So, I have two tickets for this really romantic show on ice, but no one to go with. Want to go with me?

Malik: I'm on a scavenger hunt and one of the things I need is a gorgeous woman.

Tristan: You're making all of the other women here look bad with your gorgeous looks.

Mokuba: You look like you could use a hug.

DM: Oh good grief. I think I fell for you all, as sad as that is. (heavy blush) Well, today's Pick Up Lines were brought to you by: Lemon Club, the hot and steamy scenes for romantics (ADULTS ONLY), Crack Fics, the randomly funny fics of the world for a laugh, and me, Dragon's-Maidens, the girl who you could only find this from. Now say bye boys.

All: Bye boys.

DM: Will they ever learn?

A/N: There you have it. Review!


End file.
